


The First Snow

by CalamariMelon



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Cephalopods (Splatoon), Light Angst, Love, Romance, Sick Character, Sickfic, Useless Lesbians, but they are useful sometimes!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamariMelon/pseuds/CalamariMelon
Summary: Agent 8 has never seen snow and Agent Three wants to change that.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is a Christmas/Squidmas gift for all of you lovelies out there!!! This is my first ever one-shot and I'm pretty proud of it! Tell me what you think!Happy Holidays!
Relationships: Agent 3 & Agent 8 (Splatoon), Agent 3/Agent 8 (Splatoon)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 29





	The First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Wassuppppppp. I've...actually never written a one-shot before! I usually write super long stories but I've worked on my skills to write shorter stuff and...welp! Here ya go! Hope ya liikkeeeeee uwu it's super fluffy!
> 
> I was listening to Pink In The Night by Mitski the ENTIRE time I was writing this tbh and it helped a lot!
> 
> I also spaced out everything so it would be an easier and brighter read...? I guess spacing it out helps? 
> 
> I dunno. Enjoy!

Three couldn’t believe what she was hearing. Eight had never seen snow before. Eight cocked her head to the side in confusion and wonder when Three mentioned snow. The snow was the one thing that mother nature had to offer that actually made Three get up in the morning and walk outside. She adored it.

“What be snow?” Eight would ask with her adorably broken Inkling, and that made Three go into a whole tangent about the wonders of the flurry and soft white substance. She began to explain how it came around always near Squidmas time, which brought more joy to everyone because it meant days off of school, work, and more fun turf wars. During the night, the snow would glitter in the sky due to the street lights and it was so beautiful. 

Eight smiled and talked about how she desperately wanted to see the snow, she was curious. Luckily, nature planned to bring all of Inkopolis a happy flurry in the evening, which was the perfect opportunity for Three to show Eight.

Once evening came, the snow began to fall, covering the streets and fields with a sparkling white, so Three took Eight outside and farther away from their apartment, hand in hand. Eight’s pupils widened and her smile stretched from ear to ear. “...Three…” she said, her voice full of wonder. “It pretty!”

Three chuckled. “I know.”

  
  


Eight watched as the snowflakes fell to the ground slowly and softly, landing on her jacket and her tickling her tentacles.

You could see little Inkling and Octoling children running around and playing, throwing snow at each other and catching the small specs from the sky on their tongues. Eight stuck out her tongue to catch the snow as well and then smiled and giggled at the little children, secretly wanting one of her own to play with.

Three could watch Eight smile and hear her giggle all day.

Then Three shivered. She shivered happily at Eight’s pretty and joyous laugh, but then shivered in distress at the low temperature. She was wearing a light but large coat with a hat and that was about it. She didn’t want to wear gloves because of how soft and warm she knew Eight’s hand would be...but then she forgot the fact that Eight always wore gloves if it was too cold. Three silently cursed to herself and shivered. 

Eight noticed this and pulled Three a little closer. “Oh.” Three hummed. She chuckled and looked up at Eight. “It’s a little chilly, that’s all. Should’ve gotten a thicker jacket.”

“Oh! You want me jacket?” Eight asked, about to take off her own coat.

“Oh no! No. Keep it Eight, it’s cold. But thank you.”

Eight smiled, wrapping an arm around Three and leaving a small peck on her Three that burned sweetly on her forehead. “So uh… how are you liking the snow?” Three asked.

“It...beautiful.” 

  
  


“I know…”

Eight sighed as she looked up at the sky. “Where it come from?”

“I dunno. I’m not good at sciencey stuff.”

Eight giggled.

Three took Eight around the field, passing by the happy children and walking into town. She showed Eight the rooftops and how the lights made the snow glisten, making it prettier and laying out a nice aesthetic. “Nice isn’t it?”

Eight nodded. Three knew she would like it.

Three, once Eight let go of her hand to run ahead and get a better feel for the snow, rubbed her hands together and then proceeded to rub her newly warmed hands on her face. It was freezing and she could feel her nose run. Attempting to warm her face didn’t help the freezing cold feeling in her nose though, it only made matter worse, making her sneeze a couple of times before hearing a cute ‘bless you’ ahead of her. “You okay?”

Three nodded and forced a smile, but her lips were just as cold. Eight lent Three her scarf and wrapped it around her securely, making sure it covered her exposed neck and her mouth and then gave her gloves to her as well. “Aw, baby. You didn’t have to do that, now you’ll be cold.”

“I use to it! In underground, we always in cold.”

Just another thing to make Three feel inferior to Eight. Three laughed to herself. Well, thank you.” 

  
  


“Welcome!”

The gloves and scarf only made Three feel slightly better, however. Suddenly, Three’s cheeks began to feel hot, as well as her ears, which was odd. Along with the hotness, she began to develop a cough and feel weak.

Despite all this, she still decided to continue on with Eight, wanting her to experience as much of the snow as possible since it might be a little while before it would snow again. It was only early December. Also, it was common for Three to feel this way in cold weather, especially if she was inhaling most of the cold air, so it was mostly a result of that.

Just so that Eight would get suspicious, Three asked her if they could just sit on a nearby bench in the field and watch the little kids play in the snow. Eight said yes. So they brushed off the snow on the bench and sat there, Three leaning on Eight. 

Eight felt so much joy. The snow, the children, Three, it all made her feel nice. She leaned on Three and continued to watch as the children played. She saw them hop around, throwing snow, rolling around in it, bringing their parents in to join them. “Three…”

“Mm?”

“You ever want children?”

Three’s eyes widened. What an odd question to ask at such an early time. Her and Eight have only been dating for 5 months and they were both almost only 17. And the fact that she said it so well...it’s like she’s been practicing that single sentence. Either that or Three just heard it that way. “Eight,” Three chuckled. “It’s too early to think about that.” Three said, her tone slightly nervous and confused. 

  
  


“I know. I want see, that all! But...will you?” Eight said, removing herself from Three for a moment to look at her. Three did the same thing and looked up at Eight. Her eyes darted around, looking at the little kids and then looking back at Eight’s face. “I- I um...I don’t know.”

“It be nice! No?”

“It-it would…” Three twidled her fingers. “I- I mean...not now but...ah shit...I don’t-”

Eight interrupted her, gently grabbing Three’s jittery hand and intertwining her fingers with hers. “It okay. You no have to think now.”

“Heh. I know. But hey...keep it in mind for the future okay?” Three said. 

They both knew  _ it  _ would last anyway.

“Mm-hm!” Eight quickly brought Three in for a kiss and Three quickly agreed, leaning into the warm kiss against Eight’s soft lips. Eight had the tendency to lean in gently yet aggressively when kissing. Three didn’t mind but without thinking, she pulled away super fast to let out a couple of coughs she had been keeping in, which sent her into a brief coughing fit. 

“You okay?”

“Y-yeah. I’m all good, don’t worry. Just got something stuck in my throat.” Three flashed a sheepish smile. 

Eight squinted her eyes at Three and then lifted a hand up to put the back of it on Three’s head. “You warm.”

  
  


“Ppftt. I’m always warm.”

“Three-”

“Eight I’m fine. Don’t you wanna stay out here for a little bit longer? It’s gonna keep snowing for a while.”

“Not if you sick.”

“Eight, oh my cod. I’m probably not sick, it’s probably just allergies and the cold or whatever.”

“Mm… I okay with go home, Three. I had fun! It okay.”

Three shook her head and then got up off the bench. “Okay, but I’m not sick. I’m fine. It’s just fucking cold.” she turned around to reach her hand out towards Eight, who gladly took it as she got up off the bench. She waved goodbye to the little children playing in the snow and a few of them waved back to her. It made her feel warm and fuzzy, and it was just plain adorable. 

As soon as they both got back home, Three did everything she could to stay well, drinking tea, taking a warm shower, because subconsciously, she felt as if she was getting sick. She knew that the snow would continue until noon tomorrow, so she wanted to take Eight back out one last time. The way Eight reacted to the snow was so genuine and wholesome, Three had never seen Eight happier. Well, that was a lie but…

After the warm shower, Three went straight to bed after giving Eight a small kiss goodnight, just in case she was getting sick. They dozed off with the window open, Eight had her back turned to Three for awhile just to watch the snowfall outside the window and it didn’t stop.

  
  


Eight awoke to the same sight outside the window. She had switched places with Three that night so that Eight could still face the window, but could also wrap her arms around Three as well. Eight could tell that Three was still sleeping, her breathing was shallow yet wheezy. Eight shook her head. “I knew.” she said to herself. She was about to move when Three turned around and stuffed her face into Eight’s chest, pulling her closer. Eight was both surprised and not surprised at the same time. Three was  _ extremely  _ hot. So hot that she made Eight feel hot. Yet Three shivered. 

Eight rubbed Three’s cheek with her thumb. Three opened her eyes slowly. “Oh…” she said, her voice raspy and low. She coughed a couple of times before continuing her sentence. “Good morning, Eight.”

“You sick.”

“I-” Three looked at Eight for a second with an unknown expression. “No...I am.” Three said, giving in. She knew she wasn’t going to win, and she HATED lying to Eight.

“Mm-hm.”

“Haha.” Three coughed. “Always acting like you know everything.” Three chuckled. Eight released her grasp and Three sat up in bed wiping her forehead with her forearm. She cringed. “Am I sweating? How? I’m freezing.” 

“You sick. Dumb-dumb.” Eight hopped out of bed after pushing Three down on the pillows. “Stay. I make breakfast.”

“I’m not hungry.”

  
  


“You need eat.”

“My stomach hurts, Eight.”

“You still need eat.”

Three groaned in and ran her hands down her face in frustration, exposing underneath the flaps of her eyes. Eight left without a word. She knew that Three was going to be defiant without even having an idea of how Three acted when she was sick. But she knew that Three didn’t like it when people took care of her or even saw her in a weak state. Such as being sick. 

Eight made Three tea and broth because that was the easiest thing for Eight to cook and for Three to possibly consume. Eight even made some for herself to eat with Three. She sat down in bed next to Three and began to eat but she could tell from the corner of her eye that Three wasn’t touching her food. “You need eat.” Eight repeated.

“I know Eight. I can’t. My stomach hurts.” 

“You try? No?”

“I don’t want to.” Three put the bowl down on the nightstand and held her head in her hands. “I don’t want to,” she repeated, but with a firm voice, causing her to cough a bit.

Eight put her bowl down and got up, walking over to Three’s side of the bed and picking up the unfinished bowl of broth on the nightstand. Picking up the spoon, she held it up to Three and said, “Please.” and her expression was enough to make anyone give in. So Three did, no matter how much her stomach was hurting. Eight was too cute and persuasive. Three hated the fact that she did give in, not just because of her stomach ache, but because she was being spoon-fed. She felt like a child again and it was embarrassing. 

But, it did help. A lot. Eight took it slow and eventually, Three finished and decided to go to sleep for a while, wrapped in Eight’s arms. Her warm and fluffy embrace was enough to make Three feel better for that moment. 

However, not too long after, about 2 hours before noon, Three began to feel sick to her stomach. So she sat up in bed, which woke up Eight as well. She drowsily said to Three, “What going on?”

Three didn’t reply she just covered her face with her hands and tried to focus on her breathing.  _ Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. Don’t throw up. It’s embarrassing. _ She kept telling herself. 

Eight was beginning to get worried for Three. Three wasn’t one to just flat out not respond when spoken to unless she was angry with said person. Eight scooted closer to Three and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Three…”

Three quickly hopped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, shutting the door aggressively. Eight was taken aback and confused. She leaped out of bed herself and knocked on the door. “Three?”

Once again, no reply.

Until the door opened slowly. Three waved her hand dismissively. Her face just as pale as it was before and her facial expression ridden with exhaustion and sickness. She chuckled, redness appearing in her cheeks and ears. “Whoops.” her voice was raspier as well.

“Aww.” Eight pulled Three in a hug but Three gently pushed her back.

  
  


“I’m gonna get you sick. You do not want to go through what I just went through.”

“Don’t care.” she pulled her closer and then slowly pulled her back, her warm hands on Three’s shoulders. “Bed now.” 

Three waved her hand once again. “Naw it’s-”

“We been over it. You said so yourself. You sick.”

Three hesitantly nodded. “I know, I know. But...I can just bundle up a bunch and then we can sit outside for a little bit and just kick our feet in the snow.”

Eight shook her head. Three was clearly not in denial of her sickness, but she was so pressed on going back outside in the snow again. Eight knew Three was doing this for her, she saw how joyful Eight was in the snow and wanted her witnesses the beautiful yearly phenomenon in all its glory. But Three was sick. Going out in the cold would make everything worse. “You get worse. Back. To. Bed.” she said firmly. She gently pushed Three back to her bed.

Three slowly got in bed, got comfortable while sitting up, pulled the covers over herself and put her face in her hands, letting out a small aggravated and annoyed grunt that startled Eight as she hopped in the bed with her. “Three?”

“Hm?” she said, her annoyed tone still surfacing. She didn’t move from her position, her face stayed buried in her hands. 

“Y-you okay?”

  
  


Three sighed. “I just wanted you to see more of the snow is all. I didn’t want to mess up the plans. This is your first snow. Your first Squidmas. I want to make it the best experience so that you’ll want more.” she lifted her head out of her hands, cracking a small smile to Eight and then looking at the bedsheets. “And I know. You’re gonna say, my health is more important and stuff but...I always jeopardize that stuff. I go into work at Squidbeak sick, I go into Grizzco sick, I go out into the cold sick. It’s just what I do.” she let out a small chuckle. 

“You should not do. That wrong.”

Three hummed. “I know.” she coughed a few times, leading Eight to pat her on the back. “Thanks.”

“Well. We see snow out window. That good enough! No?”

Three looked outside the window and then back at Eight. She smirked. “You’re right about that, Eight. It’s just as pretty in here. I’m a dumbass.”

“Yeah. You are dumbass. But, you nice. I glad you care for me. You get sick, and...how you say… jeopardize you health for me too?”

“Definitely.”

Eight leaned over quickly and gave Three a quick peck on the cheek. “Ah, you’re gonna get sick!!” Three yelled playfully. Eight chuckled and got up off the bed. “Where are you going?” Three asked.

“Make hot chocolate for you and me!” Eight skipped out of the room momentarily.

  
  


It wasn’t long before she arrived with two hot mugs of sweet and creamy hot chocolate for them both, stirred to perfection with whipped cream placed delicately on the top in a small swirl and sprinkled with candy cane pieces. 

“Oh, someone was feeling dangerous.” Three said, alluding to the candy cane pieces. “You smart ass girl.”

Eight smiled and sat down in a chair near the window. She gestured to the chair next to it, patting it. “Come!”

Three got out of bed, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She still felt cold and weak, but not to a point where she wouldn’t take the chance to spend some time with her girlfriend. So, she sat in the chair, her hot chocolate in one hand. The chair swiveled, so Three swiveled closer to Eight and leaned on her, feeling every bit of her warmth and smelling every bit of her scent. Three could fall asleep right then and there, but she instead watched the snow fall outside with Eight.

Eight couldn’t ask for a better first snow.


End file.
